


RWBY brain swap madness

by Thedudewiththemood



Series: cerebral shenanigans. [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bodyswap, Shenanigans, brain swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedudewiththemood/pseuds/Thedudewiththemood
Summary: Nora and Pyrrha decide to switch brains before going on a double date with Jaune and Ren as a prank. Little do they know that the boys have also had their brains swapped. but not with each other.





	1. Second thoughts




	2. Let's prank some boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After successfully swapping brains, the girls are ready to prank their significant others. The boys are preparing for their date, but have no Idea what's in store for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time I finished this. Sorry for the wait guys.


End file.
